Oblivious
by HatterSaz
Summary: Kageyama and Oikawa are fighting over the oblivious Hinata when Suga has a revelation. Hinata likes someone else.


Everyone could see it. After all, Kageyama is the worst at hiding his emotions. That still didn't stop the ginger from being completely oblivious. He hadn't even realised Oikawa was flirting with him. Even though he was making it painfully obvious. Or that they fought over him everytime they were near him and each other.

No, Shoyou Hinata was too busy studying. That's right. Shoyou is now dead serious about studying. Especially before practice. Obviously, this confused everyone except for the bickering kings who never noticed.

Today was another one of the now regular days. Oikawa came to Karasuno's practice and offered to be Shoyou's setter again. Purposely leaving out the 'to' when announcing he'd 'toss 'to' him'. This lead to Kageyama throwing a tantrum and starting an argument with the Grand King.

Shoyou however, was sat on the club room floor, studying with Tsukishima. Completely oblivious to the fight escalating behind him. The seniors watched in wonder and confusion. How had Shoyou not noticed yet? Then, Suga had a thought.

"What if he doesn't notice because he's looking elsewhere?" He theorised in class one day. "Eh? Who are yo talking about?" Suga smiled. "Why, Hinata-Kun of course." Daichi nodded. "Maybe your right, but who?" Asahi fidgeted in his borrowed seat. "Erm...maybe it's Yachi. He does seem to thank her a lot." Suga hummed. "I don't know. We could always check." "How would we do that?" Suga's smile turned mischievous, sending a shiver down the other boys spines. "We watch."

So, that's what they did. They hid around the corner while Shoyou thanked Yachi for the umpteenth time. "It's ok Shoyou. All I did was tell you how to organize your notes." Shoyou's face looked close to either crying or shouting out in cheer. "But because of your notes, I can understand Tsukishima!" Suga's eyes widened. "I think I know who it is." The other seniors looked at each other puzzled before the three retreated for the day.

It was now another club session. And again, Oikawa had turned up out of the blue and offered his assistance to Shoyou. Mentioning how he would show Shoyou something bigger than Kageyama's ego. Which again, sparked another fight. And again, Shoyou hadn't been paying attention.

His full attention was on the studying he was doing with a very bored looking Tsukishima. Suga watched carefully as the two discussed the work. He noticed every little detail and it all began to make sense.

Shoyou used Yachi's note taking skills to write down everything of importance. He would converse shyly every so often with Tsukishima when he didn't understand. And then, there was the give away. The moment where Tsukishima gave him a pen to use when his died. As their fingers brushed, Shoyou's face transformed into a shy blob of red. What shocked Suga though was the tiny smile that popped onto Tsukishima's face.

Suga, was right. He internally cheered for himself and the two floor dwellers before clearing his throat, getting everyone's attention. Though, Kageyama and Oikawa would still occasionally hit each other every few seconds. Suga smiled as everyone grew more and more confused. He walked over to Shoyou and patted his head.

"I think Hinata-Kun likes someone." Shoyou's face exploded into bright red as he fell backwards from shock. The kings immediately stopped what they were doing and stared intently at Shoyou. Forcing him to shift under the gaze but say nothing.

It was Daichi who stepped forward. "And Suga? Are you going to tell us or did you announce that for no reason?" Shoyou sat up but kept his head low. Suga's grin grew into a slightly menacing smirk. "Tsukishima." Heads tilted in confusion. "What?" Tsukishima didn't look impressed. "That's my answer." Suga smiled again while gently ruffling Shoyou's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

Then Tanaka and Nishinoya clicked. "WHAT?!" Noya dived to the gingers side. "No way! Is he right Hinata?!" Shoyou lowered his head some more as Noya jumped back to be side by side with Tanaka, both faces dropped. Asahi sighed. "I still don't get it." Suga chuckled. "Daichi-San asked me to tell you who, so I did." All eyes widened as Shoyou silently crawled to the corner of the room and curled into a ball.

The room was silent. No one knew how to react. Tsukishima had gained a slight pink tint to his cheeks too. It was when he stood up that there was a reaction.

Noya and Tanaka were begging him to spare their younger teammate while Asahi looked on in terror. Suga was smiling like an evil genius, which made Daichi and Yamaguchi sigh. Meanwhile, Kageyama and Oikawa were glaring at him. Daring him to harm Shoyou so they could beat him up. The one thing they agreed on.

Tsukishima walked over to Shoyou's side before crouching down. He sighed at the sight before reaching out a hand. Asahi and Daichi having to hold the kings back as they dived to the 'rescue'. His hand made contact with ginger locks and he gently ruffled them, much like Suga just had. This in turn, got Shoyou to peek at him over his shoulder. His eyes were glimmering on the verge of tears and had a hint of hopefulness inside.

To everyone's surprise, Tsukishima smiled. It was little, but it was there. "That makes things easier if not a little troublesome." Shoyou sat up once more with a look of confusion. "What do you-" Before Shoyou could finish, Tsukishima had pressed their lips together.

The kings faces dropped as everyone else looked shocked. With the exception of a proud Sugawara. This was too much for them to comprehend. Tsukishima was, kissing, Shoyou?! What kind of mad world had they got themselves trapped in?

They boys parted and Shoyou had turned an interesting shade of crimson. "How does is it troublesome?" Yamaguchi pondered out loud. He wasn't as shocked as everyone else as Tsukishima had already told him one time after practice. Tsukishima sighed. "Because now I have to fight off the troublesome kings." Both boys glared at Tsukishima with the best death filled eyes they could muster with him being so close to Shoyou.

Daichi called the club to attention and looked at them all with a serious face. This toned down most but didn't stop the glare war going on. "Let's just get to practice before club activity time is over." Everyone complied with his order and began to leave the room.

Shoyou however, was still red faced and sitting on the floor. Tsukishima sighed once more. "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to come practice?" Shoyou didn't reply. It worried Tsukishima a little as he knelt next to the shorter boy. "So…you um…l-like me…too?" Tsukishima's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. He sighed yet again before standing and holding out his hand for Shoyou, which he took. "Isn't that obvious idiot?" He pulled Shoyou to his feet with a smirk. Shoyou tried to let go as he was stood properly but was pulled again by Tsukishima. He landed flat against Tsukishima's chest before feeling a warm sensation on his forehead. "Now, let's go practice. I'm bored in here." Shoyou nodded slowly before being lead out of the room by his fellow teammate. Face as red as ever.


End file.
